


Some Excuse

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Innocence, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Self-Reflection, Teenagers, Wish Fulfillment, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Wesley Crusher thinks about how he feels about Mrs. Troi.





	Some Excuse

There’s nothing wrong with girls my age. Really, there isn’t. But somehow I’ve stopped noticing them next to Mrs. Troi. 

I know, I know: I should be scared of how much older she is, disgusted by her age. And the rational part of my brain completely agrees that for a woman of her seniority and power to be involved with me would be a perverted, selfish crime on her part. I know. She’s too old, I’m just way too young to know, she’s the adult, she should know better, find some girls your own age, blah blah blah.

I can even accept the hard realities of the situation, the thought that’s so weird for me: the image of her as a growing 12-year-old girl, holding my newborn form. The image of her graduating from Starfleet academy, poised to begin her career, while I’m still living at home on earth, a tweedy little 11-year-old boy who’s just been told for the first time what sexual intercourse is and doesn’t get it yet. The image of her walking onto the Enterprise, a confident lady of 28, while I tag along with Mom, celebrating my 16th birthday on board with a couple of officers’ kids. I know already. I’m well aware that there’s an imbalance of power between a boy who’s still discovering his preferences and a woman who’s had relationships for years.

It doesn’t stop me from having the same thoughts over and over again. Thinking about all the implications of her age should scare me, and it does, but then I’m just excited and aroused. I don’t know, I’ve always wanted to be kind of a daredevil, the guy who’s tried everything. It doesn’t help when they drone the same old shit about how wrong it is.

Not when I bump into her in the hallway and those sultry half-closed black eyes meet mine while she smiles and says hello. God. When I’m not around her, I’m secretly wondering when I’ll find some excuse to go onto the bridge, when we’d ever be alone.

Even if she were never undressed in front of me, even if she never planned on sleeping with me...I keep envisioning something even simpler for our first encounter. Not even anything dirty, but my brain just won’t drop the scenario:

She and I are alone in an empty room for some reason, whatever reason, it doesn’t matter. I’m asking her some dumb question about bridge operations or something, but when I finish asking, she knows it’s bullshit and walks over to me. She’s just a bit taller than me and looking down into my eyes, then she clasps her hands on my back, just under my shoulders, and whispers into my ear breathily: “Don’t tell anyone.” Which, believe me, I wouldn’t. Because in my head, it finally satisfies the urge, scratches the itch when she gives me even one long kiss on the mouth.

I wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
